En la Oscuridad (In the Obscurity)
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: "Lets make a deal Idiot!" He wasn't sure why he sacrificed his dignity for him."You'll kept giving her your blood and I be your little snack whenever you feel like it? Uh? does that sound good enough!"/ Kaito knew he was going crazy. Giving his blood was supposed to feel bad, no attract him this way to his friend...How he hated poetry..."Love means sacrifice." Poetry was a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

**En la Oscuridad. (In the Obscurity)**

**.**

**Author:**

Iracomprometida78

.

Chapter One

_Nocturne me in your fangs._

_._

_._

_._

"_Love means happyness, love is sacrifice."_

_._

There was not really use in arguing with his hunter partner. There was always a breaking point where both agreed to spit out all problems happening in their lives. Sometimes Kaito wondered how was that Zero mannered to hide his problems so easily from his stepfather, not that he really cared about those type of family issues. All he had to do was wait. Wait until the hunter-vampire finally decided that he wanted to yell all the shit that he had to deal.

"Are you going to kept running away from me?" Kaito hissed. "Fucking coward."

Zero was really in the mood of talking. Especially when the first thing he felt coming to his head was blood. Tablets wouldn't stop his instincts, he had kept good control of his thirst, but, after so much absence of real consumption of blood. There was absolute no way he could control it. He need blood so badly. Real human blood.

As usual the stupid silver-haired man reacted angry. Kaito always brought arguments and provoked his nerves, always messing with Zero's vampire instincts. The hunter vampire wondered if Kaito really hated him for the fact that he was a vampire.

This time the human hunter had insulted more than necessary. The Kuran Kaname thing was getting old for Zero, it wasn't like he liked to call Kaname's pet. His own patience came to a limit point. Kaito-who had already pissed off Zero way too much- had also mentioned the presence of Yuuki, a delicate theme that came up in a strange way. He was provoking Zero in purpose.

"Stop fucking faking that you are ok!" This time his friend had stepped in front of him, face to face. "Kuran used you like his personal bitch! And what you do? Nothing. You have no idea how sick that made me!"

"Move."

Kaito was so fucking out of his mind. Zero wanted blood, and here was a human never bitten, full of health and young. Fresh blood in a vampire's menu.

"Sure ignore me." Kaito almost rolled his eyes, "Kuran tells you to give your blood to her sister, and like a good dog you are. Obviously, you obey because you think you don't have an option!"

"Shut up!"

The moment he smelled the scent of blood through Kaito's neck, his own movements started to be controlled by his vampire side. He hardly slammed the body of the hunter. The wall compressed his body, almost as if he was being crush by a giant rock against the floor. Zero snapped out of his psychological actions and used his anger instead.

He was hungry, but anger had the same impulse level at that moment.

"What's wrong _vampire_?" His words spat pure venom. "Are you too weak to control yourself. Disgusting beast. You are just like my brother Zero…An animal controlled by instinct."

"What ever I do with the Kuran siblings is not of your business…"

"No shit!" Kaito spat in his face. "Kept digging your own grave. They using you…You have no idea how sick that game makes me! Sure you are the little bag of blood that provides health to that little bitch Yuuki. And hell, don't even get me started with Kuran Kaname. Why not make a deal you and me? You'll be his bag of blood for that whore, and Ill be your little snack whoever you feel like! Does that sound fair?"

The sarcasm didn't work out too well when Zero freed him from the strong hold. Listening to him spit the truth about his relation with Yuuki was not a thing he allowed himself to hear.

The last thing he wanted to hear was Kaito right in that moment.

"Fuck Zero!" Kaito was more desperate than angry, "You are killing yourself by not consuming blood! What the fuck are you trying to do with yourself?"

Zero kept walking but Kaito's hand suddenly took hold of his coat. Being pulled to the wall was no a thing he expected. Less what he saw Kaito doing. He had cut himself, fresh blood coming out of his hand. His beast couldn't hold anymore that hunger. The smell came clear and clena through his nose. Almost like a drug.

"Drink…"

He started to get away from his old childhood friend, but Kaito kept his hand close to Zero's mouth.

"Stay away Kaito!"

"Fuck Zero! Just drink it!"

Kaito took hold of the vampire's face and forced the mouth to open. The instant the blood touched Zero's tongue, there was no way to stop it. Zero had already pulled Kaito's whole body fiercely. He hadn't consumed blood from long months, he needed more than that. He needed all he could get. He needed to drink blood straight form the neck.

"That's enough…Zero." But the vampire didn't stopped and forced Kaito to move his head to expose his neck, Kaito knew what Zero was planning. "No. You had enough! Shit, Zero stop!"

Zero took hold of his wrist. The vampire's sharp teeth pierced his neck, he had to hold the scream at bitted his lip. It was like the headmaster had told him, the victim slowly lost energy and blood at the same time. If the fact that suddenly a man touching his neck with their lips was ridiculous, he somehow still moved his body uncomfortably at the vampire's touch. It felt more like a romantic, but sadist kind of activity.

Zero had never felt like this when he drank the blood from his victims. All of the sudden he felt attracted to Kaito…in no a blood-thirsty-vampiristic kind of way. The way Kaito moved uncomfortably was making him more and more exited. Not that he had really thought that drinking blood would make his victim moan. This was not a normal experience of drinking blood.

_Shit…I feel so gay right now. _

Kaito was sure he was going to slap himself for that thought after Zero finished.(1)

"Shit…" He cursed and panted when Zero finally finished. "I'm gonna kick your ass…I feel like shit. Let's go…"

Zero panted hard. Kaito tried to walk . But at the second step he fell unconscious and zero helped him. He needed to rest and cover the mark in his friend's neck. If Yagari was able to see that. Zero was sure Yagari was going to kick his ass.

He was sure there was something wrong in the aura…but he couldn't figure out until that voice spoke.

"I didn't know you had that kind of interest in your friend…" Kaname's smell was something Zero didn't want to remind right now. "too bad you already have a pack with me…Right, Zero?"

* * *

**Title means in the dark/obscurity…Yeah sorry for crappy title!**

**Yeah, yeah…I was thinking about a KaitoxZeroxKaname fanfic. I love Kaito, but anyways…Hope you liked. I do love Kaze, but I find Zero and Kaito fun to write with, is new and well. I went nuts! XD I'm so crazy. It's fault of that chapter 90 when Kaito passes out and Zero gets worried. Hope you guys liked if not…that's fine by me,**

**I may change the title of the story, this may sound stupid but…I always care more about the title than the story.I really want to hear your comments hope you want to tell me if not that's fine~!**

Inspired by Belinda song En la Obscuridad...Yeah...

**Ill update the other stories this week, Im a lazyass :3 **

**Iracomprometida78**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author: **

Iracomprometida78

**.**

In the Obscurity

**.**

Chapter Two.

.

.

.

Keeping his own guard down. That had been a brutal mistake after the sunset. Night class students had promptly arrived to the gates, closely enough to smell his rich essence. They barely had any interest in the other students, for their own satisfaction, a human devoted to his physical as a hunter was a perfect dish for a vampire.

He ignored them. They were all the same, and boring as well.

The school was under Kaname Kuran control. He questioned more the hunting association than the own principal, the school truly was in not need of any protection. Zero and Kaien were enough for the school protection. But, of course, they had to waste his time controlling numerous of problematic teenagers.

"Hey."

Speaking of trouble.

"What is it?" His only interest at the moment was a group of girls surrounding a certain blond vampire. "Man, he's so annoying."

A punch straight to his face. No matter how much he considered to kill Zero at that instant, his own pain considerate that fighting Zero was not worth his time. It had been two hell of weeks. He didn't wanted to get involved into such a dramatic situation. Girl plus two crazy vampires caring way too much about her. Not his thing.

He touched his nose where more of the damage was done.

"Stop ignoring me." His expression couldn't get less friendless. "It's been two weeks. You have avoiding talking to me, and it's getting ridiculous. We're not kids, Kaito."

Actually, that was the reason he was ignoring Zero. As simple as himself put it in his head-Zero ignores his warnings, and Kaito ignores Zero.- Perfect way to make a payback in his so called friends.

"You ignore me. I ignore you." Obviously he was giving him the facts straight to the point. "You want it to sound more, stupid simple?

"We have to go to the nocturne dormitories. Cross, he decided that we need to guard them."

His own disputation ended there. He could follow Zero if it was a direct order. Not social interaction, verbally of course. Simply as to look out for any disruption in the dormitories, clearly that was meant another sleepless night. He had already sacrificed three for worrying about the white-haired asshole next to him.

His simple response was moving his shoulders. Following Zero behind.

Zero had decided for himself to donate his blood to Yuuki. As weird as it sounded, the young girl-vampire had fell in a weak state. She had received the attack of a mysterious vampire send by Sara Shiburaki. Suspiciously Zero has worries for the girl, or actually dedicated most of his time to her.

"Shit…"

Zero had stopped in the middle of the way.

"Will you hurry up? We don't-" Obviously, why did he not expect that? "You idiot. Take some of those blood tablets and let's keep going."

His silver-haired friend was making weird breathe noises. Sincerely, he knew this was serious. The stupid vampire-hunter refused to drink blood or those blood tablets for his own pride. Leave to that stupid step-father to take care of Zero, that had clearly gone wrong.

He could always supply Zero with his blood. No, no really.

There was were three options at the instant : Yell for help (Ridiculous, but not he was out of ideas).Go to the dormitories and bring him the blood tablets, that would too much time and Zero may ended by biting a girl. Or…

"Here…" He and his compassion. "This is the last time I do this…"

The time when Zero looked up, crimson eyes were hungrily watching the hand offered. Way to show his friendship. Sure, offer your blood for the safety of an insane blood-sucking vampire. Accomplishing his own goal to get safe to his room, with all his blood in body was part of his plan. Too bad today was sucking as hell.

Lately he had kindly offer his blood. Not enough for his body to resist and keep fighting against the pain those sharp teeth caused to his pierced skin. Maybe he could always blame his stupidity for things like that.

His pale skin gained a more pinkish color came clear to Zero's skin. The silent air blew though his body, clearly perturbed to have his own blood in those lips was caused of a more serious cause. The same scenario was displayed at his younger age. His brother had done the same, but this was Zero.

"Don't you forget your tablets next time." Silently he let Zero there, kneeling in the floor watching the blood in his hands. "Hurry up."

"Kai-"

"Look, Zero." His displeasure was clearly showed. "This is not a thing that I like to repeat. If you don't drink your fucking tablets. I will go to you and make you drink blood until you choke, and about the Kuran siblings. That's not my business."

Zero didn't Kaito was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Best way to keep himself calm was a calm bath. He clearly had enough with vampires for a day, the last thing he wanted to think about was blood and sharp teeth. Keep yourself instructed in your own free time without blood-sucking monsters.

His own way to relax was a bath.

_"Are you finished?"_

Clearly he had stated his own free time to Zero. That was something that bothered Kaito. Sharing a room with his partner, because Cross decided that Zero needed to be more social. He would ignore everything completely, and he will relax.

_"Hurry up..."_

Not time to think. There was just no way he was getting out.

Zero was in the other side of the door. He could see his shadow, just a little and he was sure something was clearly bothering the vampire.

_"This reminds me of that day."_ The small sounds of water when he moved in the tub silently caused a more peaceful aura. "_Kuran Kaname. You know he used me to give his blood. I'm doing this for one thing Kaito..."_

A chuckle was heard. That was definitely not the Zero he knew.

"I truly don't care. I'm not going to hear you."

Zero moved and stood in front of the door. Clearly annoyed. His silence was enough to capture the awkward air between both rooms. Calmly requiring most sound possible providing from the water was his only diversion. He didn't want to hear Zero.

_ "Kaname promised to make her human..."_ And those where the words that struck in the silence. "_Now you have not right to ignore me. Now tell me the reason why are you angry..."_

Zero didn't received response from the other room. The door was open harshly, he was face to face with a furious Takamiya.

"You know what annoys me." His air compressed against Zero's breathing. "You believe that bastard. And haven't you noticed how he uses you for his own purposes. Well, there you go."

Just in that instant Cross decided to enter the room.

_Great moment to just wear a towell to cover your intimite parts. Way to go me..._

"Guys~! We have a guest for...Woah, woah!"

"Don't you even dare..." Zero warned his step-father.

"Zero, lock the door if you two are going to do that _kind_ of stuff!It's rude for other who live in the same house!"

"Fuck you."

Before Cross had the opportunity to say something the guest appeared. His eyes perceived the incredulous situation, but behind the innocent smile spread on his mouth, there was a vicious creature looking at his prey.

"Oh yeah! Guys Kaname-kun decided to join us!"

Kaito had clearly seen Zero tremble a little. There was something else happening with Kaname and Zero.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kaito-kun."

Well the look in his eyes clearly had the a different meaning than his words.

* * *

**Thanks for those who had reviewed this story :3~!Is a confusing plot, but it will become more clearer with the next chapters.**

**There are still things that will have meaning in future chapters. I'm still working on the story plot. I don't have a clear of how this is going to work between Kaito and Zero, but I'll find a way later. And Kaname is involved in the conflict thing. So yeah, he will appear more in next chapter. Yuki...I don't know.**

**Appreciate any idea from readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Iracomprometida78**_

_._

In the Obscurity

_._

Chapter Three.

_._

_._

_._

_Scars._

_._

_Your brother was nothing special. Just another tool."_

More plans were unknown to him. If forcing his way out, there was a fine way to pull out his gun and shot the pureblood in the head. His own actions impressed Zero to a point where he stood still, until he noticed Kaito was about to attack physically Kaname.

That event had occurred minutes ago…

* * *

He was locked in the room, not alone at all.

It was the third time Zero pulled him back to his rational mind. Kaito was scratching the door like a rabid animal, seeking revenge against the enemy who caused serious damage. If Cross ever committed such an error like inviting Kaname Kuran to eat, he surely was going to kill him.

"Stop it!"

No intention to hurt his friend, but that was the only way to control Kaito. He wasn't listening to him at all. And Kaito had the right to react like that. Kuran had opened a wound so deep inside it made hunter act instinctively. Not like his self controlled self that caused most violent reactions.

"I said stop it!"

His sharp nails pierced the left cheek. It caused Kaito to stop, just what Zero had wanted form the start. His look dead, not glaring at anything. His skin was covered with the fresh blood coming out from the three lines in his left cheek caused by Zero's sharp nails. Composed of little frustration his only reaction was to glare at Zero.

"He can play with you as much as he likes, because you're a fucking coward that can't face him." Each word open a new true to the story. "But I'm not you. I would not allow that asshole to say a thing about my brother. I guess you didn't loved Ichiru as much as you said…"

That point made Zero burn in deep anger. Even if his own fury caused the truth coming out of Kaito's words to be blind. Making the mistake to make Zero mad provoked his eyes to change blood-color. He forced Kaito to the level-eye. His own vampire instinct came out with his feelings at the same time.

"Don't you dare say that…You don't know anything!"

"That's the problem Zero! I do know!" There was the reason out of his anger. "I do know how it feels to lost a brother you used to love. I know how it feels. You're the one who makes me mad because he wanted you to fight for happiness. And you failed, becoming that pureblood's pet!"

"…"

"Let me go! I don't want to see you, you make me sick."

"Shut up." His smile doubled the misery inside himself. "You are talking too much. So just shut up."

It came as a surprise. Zero held him there. Locking both their lips. Unnecessarily it stopped the words than opened scars to both of them, it was a way to quiet down the fierce hatred inside Kaito. It cooled the atmosphere in the area. It kept Kaito there for some minutes, until he started to refuse.

Yes. It was crazy.

When the need of air came, he left the mouth to take a deep breathe. Out of Kaito's eyes was something he would never allow it to ever happen, it broke every piece of mind in his world. Kaito screamed letting his feelings come out, too much he had held to break like that in the arms of his friend. Heated tears fell, and the scream ended in small sobs.

"Kaito…"

He wanted to stop.

And he did. For the second time, he locked their lips. Kaito was too weak to fight, didn't responded, but never made a move to make Zero stop.

"Let me go."

He was back to normal. And everything was still a mess. He had crossed the line, he was clearly ok by being used by the purebloods. All Kaito right now cared was to leave. Zero was blind, he tried all ways to make him see, It didn't work and he knew it. It was not something he could help.

"You kill me more than time itself." Pushing Zero away was almost like freeing for a long pain of his past. "You are on your own. You clearly don't want me to interfere. Fine by me, be his bitch for all I care. I'm over with your games."

* * *

**Well, if you didn't get why Kaito was mad. Was because Kaname provoked him, insulting his brother. Making him remember his childhood and how he was forced to kill his brother.**

**Short chapter. I apologize, I wanted to write more, but I know I will have not more time, but thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iracomprometida78.**

.

In the Obscurity.

.

Chapter Four:

-Obsessions…-

.

.

.

There were times he felt like breathing without the presence of some people was like vacations from work.

His daily life had became more calm, and most part of his time felt like heaven. Even his coffee started to taste better than usual. Even since he stopped at the library to talk to certain someone, he had learned that dating girls of his age caused a enthusiastic sensation in his stomach.

He liked to think everything was getting better. Except in his third class, where most students ignored the fact that there was a evil aura when Kiryuu Zero and Kaito Takamiya shared looks filled with some mysterious hatred. Everything had changed between them.

The daily routine between was easy-Angry looks, silence, and never looking back.

"Did you heard?"

Those girls again. He had sat close to the most annoying students, the ones who wasted time with gossips and useless talk about pop stars. This had been the reason why he skipped that class most of the time. The students really had nothing better to do, but to waste their precious time talking nonsense.

"Kaito-sensei is dating that librarian's assistant."

That was totally the only thing that he didn't complain about the conversation between the group of girls. They were actually giving some information.

"No way!" The other silenced the loud girl. "Sorry…Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Pathetically Zero had moved his head to hear clearer, "He goes to the library all the time in the afternoons after the first classes of the Night Class students. That girl is an almost graduated Night Class student."

"No way! A Night Class student. Now there is some competition right there."

Night Class girlfriend plus Kaito. That was a low hit to Zero's ego. He had hated vampires as much as Kaito did, and now he was more than curious to know why Kaito had decided to date such a creature.

He got up. Directing his feet to the library. He and Kaito were going to have a serious talk.

"Zero."

Yeah, just what he needed to make his day more terrible. Kaname Kuran.

"I'm busy."

* * *

Just like that Zero ignored Kaname. Zero had distracted himself during weeks, and all around his mind was Kaito. Kaname and Yuki had disappeared from his list of worries.

Unconsciously he had agreed to date her. But nothing was stressing him more than the fact that she had said to him she trusted him. It went so fast, and dating a vampire like her was like dating a human.

He was vulnerable when she was around. That was the reason why he was in his way to the library.

He went inside looking around. He felt a hand touching his shoulder, and smiled. His smiled dropped when he saw that the silver-hair was not from a female. It was the person he least wanted to see.

"We need to talk."

"I made it clear. I want nothing to do with you."

They stood there in silence. It was becoming harder not to punch one another, but Zero was now the one concerned.

"Kaito?"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting…"

Right there she was, the girl he was dating was…

Maria Kurenai.

* * *

He had left with her like he wasn't there talking to him. She had politely excused both of them. He now glared with annoyance every book he saw, since the library had left a bad flavor in his insides.

"Stupid!…What the hell is he thinking?" Zero had broke another set of plates, "I'm going to punch some sense in Kaito."

"Always using violence as first source."

"Kuran."

He had been there long enough to hear Zero cursing.

"Kaito has lately being all you thinking…" They shared a look, "I don't like to have my slave thing freely things like friends…I don't see the point of talking, all you…"

"You right…" This caught the pureblood's attention. "He is going to listen to me. And I'm going to use the same methods you use…"

* * *

"_Kaito what was all that at the library?"_

He really didn't need to be reminded of that again.

"_Nothing important."_

He had said to her hours ago. Right now he had to deal with his dear friend that had decided to give him a surprise visit. The surprise was that Zero was already in Kaito's room when he had left his small walk with Maria.

"What's all this about_, friend_?" The sarcasm in his tone provoked Zero, he knew provoking a vampire would cause a probable attack. "It cannot be just the fact that I'm dating Maria…Or are you worried she might be drinking my blood and not you?"

An that was right. Zero was concerned about his suspicions.

"I'm not playing Kaito…"

"Are you not?" He laughed. "You're incredible. Are you concerned about me now? Instead of me concerned about you?"

"Shut up!"

He never intended to hurt Kaito that bad. He had done it before, but this time it was a more bloody attack. He spat blood, looking angry at Zero. It was as if the blood attracted them in a different way since the first time Kaito feed him.

Smell and blood, that was all how it started…

* * *

His fangs made his tongue bleed more. It was a animalistic kiss, literally.

He had never kissed someone like that. His sanity was gone when Zero was near, and this time things had crossed the line. They weren't refusing like most of the times, they cooperated. One fighting for dominance as the other feed his with a kiss.

"Bastard…"

They whispered insult between the deep breathes they took and went like animals fighting more in the kiss. Somehow Zero had managed to destroy Kaito's new coat…If making Zero's back bleed with his nails was worth the trouble of losing the expensive clothing.

"Asshole."

He was physically not completion against any vampire. Which this made Zero winner.

They looked at each other. It was a moment where they shared some kind of fury and madness. It was the way Zero let his hunger and anger at the same time. Something that he had felt with Yuki when she used to be human and feed him. But this time the victim was fighting him.

Kaito crushed with the mattress, in top of him was a hungry creature looking deep in his eyes. As if he had found something he thought he had lost and would never be able to reach…

Zero stood there and decided to completely destroy half of Kaito's clothing with his sharp nails. To Kaito that was maybe some tipe of attack, but when the cold hands explored his exposed chest he trembled in pleasure.

This was getting out of line…

"St-Stop."

Zero's fangs ended in the exposed neck…

"This is wrong…"

He wasn't listening. He had found that part that Yuki had taken away from him. He had found that piece in the eyes of a person who had sacrificed himself for everything…

He had let himself get lost in this strange event that happened like an unusual type of curse…

"…"

It was over when Zero finished drinking.

He tried to get up, but the fatigue in his body was winning. He had to sleep…And that was what he did. Last thing he saw was warm eyes looking at him with some type of a mysterious feeling.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

**Well….I don't know what to say…I appreciate those who follow. **

**If anyone was me to include a character to the conflict between Kaito and Zero please tell me. Actually, I want to hear if you have any ideas for me. I'm out of ideas at the moment since I'm too lazy to think about them XD!**

**Thank you.**

_Iracomprometida78._


	5. Chapter 5

**Iracomprometida78.**

**.**

In the Obscurity.

.

Chapter Five:

-Marks…-

.

.

.

Mission ruined…that and the stupid Zero and his thoughts.

It burn his skin every single second he motioned to turned his head to one side. The deep need to face the effects of the medicine had declined to a temper of annoyance and pain. He had decided to ignored for a long time the pain. But he didn't managed to control his own facial reaction to the effects, which had only caused more worries to his friend.

"Are you feeling better?"

He turned his head to other side. Neglecting any response to the silver-haired hunter, mattering less what he had caused any type of pain inside his brain.

Deeply he had tried to fight hard against any forceful attack against Zero. Who had decided to stay there since last night, feeling that it was his obligation to look after Kaito. Guilt was most part of what had caused him to stay there. It was insane the idea of staying and play the babysitter.

All what he had done was insane. They were friends, but they never involved with each other so deeply into such a serious situation. He had cursed the first day he started consuming Kaito's blood. It was almost like going t back to the day Yuki offered her blood to save Zero from level-E.

"Last night…" His voice forced Kaito to turn and to look at him "I.."

"Last night you acted like an idiot following stupid thoughts, that's all…What happened was your vampire instinct took over you. " Kaito stood up. "And for your information, I was send to the association to investigate Maria Kurenai. She's suspected to infiltrate to secret files of the association…I had to play the nice human with her. Thanks to your involvement in the situation the mission is ruined."

Zero was about to speak, just when his sensei decided to enter kicking the door.

"Up you lazy-ass." Typical of his master. "Zero informed you were injured. I talked with the association, it seems there are so level-E vampires in town. If you are not in the border of death, then there is not excuse for you to refuse the mission. Now get up and dress, you and Zero have an hour to hunt those vampires."

Kaito was in a trance of deliriousness. All his friend had managed to say was a sorry. He had expected more from Zero, truly his friend had lost his mind lately. Such thing irritated him.

It wasn't pleasant to change clothes in front of his friend. But he had a job as a hunter, which was his only priority. The simply thought of having to share a mission with Zero felt like good-old-days. He had to make things get back to they were. The Kuran siblings had caused too much trouble between them already.

His friend was waiting in the door…

"Zero…"

"Kaito, there…"

"Shut up. We need to talk." His fist ended in the face of the silver-haired hunter. "There, that felt great. We are ok, now."

Zero made a face of pain, touching his nose that had felt more damage. Clearly he had seen Kaito's smirk when he showed his expression. Silently he looked up at his friend and saw the marks. Thank God his sensei didn't saw that. Everything could had turned out into a much serious situation.

"Now…" He took his weapon. "This situation is too troublesome for me and you. If you want to keep a good friendship here are the things you are going to reason. we are friends and that's all, not Kurans or anything else involved, ok? Second, if you are hungry…I'll be your snack. I said that before, and I don't like to repeat myself."

"No."

"Look Zero…" He sighed. "You are a vampire, your live is blood…If you refuse…I myself will make you drink, and then kick your ass. Now, let's, go we have a mission."

Zero shook his head, showing he will not cooperate with Kaito's plan. But he did agreed to not make more problematic situations. Or at least to keep uninvolved Kuran Kaname out of this…

"Kuran…"

* * *

She disagreed…

"_I know he used me to investigate." _Her look was turning into nervousness. _"Th-there is something else…I noticed two marks in his friend's throat…"_

Kaname hadn't look pleasant when he had hear those words out of Maria's mouth. She was currently more trustful towards Maria, who found Yuuki more kind and sweet since she had calmly smiled at her. She had found out more detailed information about the events with Zero yesterday…

Currently all those thoughts had worried her. She had promised to herself to talk to Zero, which didn't surprise her to see him in the restaurant looking for the same vampires she was hunting down. His presence had caused a relief, he wasn't as pale as last time he had seen Zero. He had refused to drink blood, that was obvious in the way he acted during day time.

"_He looks better. How strange, vampires usually get more strength for blood, blood-tablets simply calm hunger. Which means…"_

She noticed Kaito pointing to some exit, where two young teens sat near a table where a young girl sat texting. Those two were the vampires she was looking for.

She marched towards them. She approached the table and reached them before Zero and Kaito could. They stopped and face both vampires, Zero's gun had scared the people in the restaurant leaving them in solitude with the level-E's.

He ended them less than a second…

"Hey." The older of them spoke. "This is not your job. Jesh, you purebloods never want to let humans do their work…"

There were two marks. And they were fresh, she recognized the marks every time she saw them. After all, she was a vampire she also noticed was Zero's presence.

He looked at them bored.

"I have to protect the humans too."

"Thanks, then.. See you later." She pulled his coat harshly. "What?"

Her eyes landed in his neck. Those marks were deep, and he didn't look like he was fully awake. There was a small amount of Zero's scent in his body. It was as if his suspicions were right…

"_Oh dear…" _She covered his mouth. "_I was right…"_

Kaito simply stood there, watching her moving her hands, until she decided to look at him straight ahead. She smiled and walked towards Zero, who simply decided to stay there and hear something she whispered slowly. Making sure Kaito didn't hear anything…

"Zero…" She looked serious. "We need to talk."

"Kaito…" He blinked and moved his head to the left. "I'll be back to the academy later…"

He moved his shoulders and walked away.

* * *

People walked, and walked. Just as he did, there was something that has stopped him completely…

"Kaito, I think we need to have a walk…"

"What is it? Kaname…"

"It's about Zero…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^.^~! I know is a boring chapter…=_= SORRY! Apreciate all you readers :3~!**

**Iracomprometida…**


End file.
